


A Welcome Return Home

by afteriwake



Series: Saviors Of All Worlds [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Engaged Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Injured McCoy, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Mentioned Jonathan Archer, Post-Mission, Pregnant Molly, Returning Home, Shotgun Wedding, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: McCoy comes back after the mission with the crew of theEnterprise NX-01, injured but more or less okay, and reconnects with Molly to a surprising end.





	A Welcome Return Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So, unfortunately, I have left the game where this fic series originated from. But! That does not mean the fic series will end! It just means everything from this fic on is AU. **sideofrawr** still runs the game so I can still find out what the missions are and incorporate my characters into them as they would have been if they were there, Molly will still have her baby, Kirk and Uhura will still get married...it just won't actually happen in the game.
> 
> But anyway, this fic is inspired by [a Star Trek aesthetics post](http://vialacteas.tumblr.com/post/138287798182) on Tumblr where Bones had " _the smell of peaches_ " on his list. I hope you all enjoy!

“I might have stress baked,” Molly said, tucking her hair behind her ear as she opened the door to the apartment so that McCoy could hobble in. She knew that _his_ Enterprise had the technology to heal broken bones rather quickly but Captain Archer’s did not. And while they had similar technology in Atlantis, he’d argued against going to the med-bay and heading straight for the apartment with her when the Enterprise had returned and her shuttle had docked. Fortunately, she hadn’t disagreed with any portion of that plan.

“Are you going to be as bad as Jemma?” he asked, trying to joke about it but knowing she had every reason to worry. His own injury had been relatively minor but it could have been worse. He had seen worse planet-side. He saw Jim freak out over Spock and knew Uhura was going to have her hands full for a while. He’d do his bit to help but...he had Molly to worry about. Molly and their baby. He didn’t want to think about what it was like when she’d heard that there had been major injuries during the attempt without knowing specifics if she had known before he had gotten to tell her his was just a broken ankle.

The hell with going on another mission if he could help it. He wasn’t going to put her through that for as long as he could help it unless it dealt with something from his world again, where he couldn’t _not_ go. But maybe even then...who knew.

She didn’t smile back, but she went to the sofa and sat down. “No, I don’t suppose so. I didn’t make biscuits. I made cobblers. I went and got peach and made peach cobblers, and peach and strawberry, and peach and blackberry...”

“A woman after my own heart,” he said, sitting next to her and gathering her in his arms. She curled into him and they sat there quietly, and every once in a while he’d feel an indistinct kick or punch from his daughter against his side. “Are you upset I went?” he asked finally.

“No,” she said quietly. “I’m angry, at all sorts of things. I’m angry you got hurt, and I’m angry at Jim for not protecting you better, and I’m angry at Archer for not having a better ship, and I’m angry at the gits who thought torturing my friend was a good idea, but I’m not angry at you. And I’m not really angry at them, either.” She paused. “Except the torturing gits. They can all go die for all I care after having their bollocks shocked repeatedly or something.”

“Remind me not to get on your bad side,” he said with a soft chuckle, beginning to smooth back her hair before pressing a kiss in it. “We’re all okay, now. Even Spock. He’s awake, he’s moving around. He thinks he should be demoted.”

“So he’s alright, then,” Molly said, looking up.

He nodded. “Typical green blooded hobgoblin self,” McCoy said. “And we’ll get me out of this cast in no time, okay?”

“Okay,” Molly said with a nod before putting her head back on his shoulder. She was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. “Do you want to get married soon?”

“Yeah, it’d be nice,” he said.

“Like...maybe before the Enterprise leaves?” she asked. “Because...we don’t need to have someone ordained marry us. Or someone at a courthouse. A Captain could do it. And...Archer is a Captain.”

McCoy pulled away slowly to look at her and she lifted her head up. “How long have you been considering this, Molly?”

“I...well, since I first talked to you in the shuttle. I mean, I had thought it would be nice to have a regular ceremony and all, but if we want the pomp and circumstance and all, we can do all that after I have the baby and I’ve lost the weight and can fit into a pretty dress. But we could get our friends and see if we could go aboard the Enterprise and get married there.” She tucked her hair behind her ear again and looked embarrassed. “I thought it’d be memorable, and as your birthday is coming up and all...”

He leaned in and kissed her enthusiastically, surprising her. He’d been willing to wait if she wanted, been willing to do whatever she wanted in regards to the wedding. He hadn’t even considered this as an option but he should have known she would. And while he knew it wasn’t exactly the wedding of anyone’s dreams, being married on a starship, there was something about being married on an Enterprise, even if it wasn’t _his_ Enterprise, that appealed to him more than he had realized.

When he pulled away he saw she had a smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling. “So...I suppose we should make sure my bridesmaids have nice dresses ready in a bit and don’t drink too much during this celebration, shouldn’t we?” she asked.

“I think that might be a good idea,” he said with a grin of his own.

“Hopefully there are enough flowers left in Atlantis for six decent bouquets,” she said before pulling him in for another kiss. The actual request to Captain Archer and planning of details might have to wait a bit, he thought to himself, but he had the feeling that the delay would be well worth it.


End file.
